Alex the Puppetmaster
"Alex the Puppetmaster" is the twentieth episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 101st of the overall series. It premiered on September 16, 2011. Overview Alex and Harper decide to move out and live on their own but lack the money, so they decide to put on a puppet show to get money. But, when Alex doesn't keep up her end of the bargain she and Harper have a fight. Meanwhile, Max might lose his girlfriend, Talia, when her parents don't approve of the Russo family. Plot Alex and Harper have graduated from high school and decides to get an apartment and move out on their own. Jerry and Theresa have agreed to be supportive of this decision as long as Alex and Harper earn enough money to move out to prove their determination. Meanwhile, Justin and Zeke become excited because they want to use Alex's bedroom as a biosphere. A little girl sees the puppets Harper has made and ask Alex and Harper if there was a puppet show. This gives Alex the idea to put on a puppet show to earn money. She tells Harper to make another marionette while she will write the script. Justin and Zeke volunteer to help build the puppet stage to ensure that they move out. The next day, Alex overslept and did not manage to write the script. Harper cancels the show and is mad at Alex. Harper then decides to move out on her own without Alex. Harper puts up her own puppet show using the marionettes she has made. The puppet show was about 2 friends, Annie and Heather, living together on their own. Annie resembled Alex while Heather resembled Harper. Alex sees that Harper was earning tons of money making fun of her, which hurts her feelings. She then decides to put up her own puppet show. Alex turns Justin and Zeke into puppets and uses magic to build another puppet stage. People enjoyed Alex's show more and Harper lost all her customers. However, later in the evening, Alex uses Harper's puppets to tell her that she has earned a lot of money and she was not going to move out without Harper. Both of them sorted out their differences and made up. Meanwhile, Max prepares Jerry and Theresa for meeting Talia's parents, Meg and Rob. He gave them the wrong information by saying that they love going to the Mets and the movie theatre. Meg and Rob actually like going to the Met, short for Metropolitan Opera House and they like the live theatre and the operas. This misunderstanding did not leave a good impression on the Robinsons and Talia was forbidden to see Max again. Max tells Justin about what happened and he wished that Jerry and Theresa could meet the Robinsons all over again. Justin tells Max that he could use the clean slate spell so that Talia's parents will not remember meeting their parents. Max then tells Justin that he is not usually one to solve problems with magic. However, Justin said that he knows what it is like to have lost a girl twice, and then another girl (referring to Juliet and Rosie) and he does not want that to happen to Max. Justin did the spell through the phone and Max calls the Robinsons to invite them over again. Jerry and Theresa meet them again reluctantly. The Robinsons were pleased with the Russos and they invited Jerry and Theresa to go to the Metropolitan Opera House that night to watch The Ring by Wagner. Max then interrupts them by asking if it is alright for him to still see Talia. Meg and Rob did not object and remarks that the Russos have a culturally stimulating environment for Talia since they have not found anybody to be able to sit through 16 hours of The Ring. Jerry and Theresa decide to sneak out and take a nap before going back in. Talia then reminds them that her parents would notice when the lights come up for intermission. Theresa tells Jerry that they have to go back, leaving Max and Talia playing with ketchup and mustard in the sub shop. Spells *'Robinsons, Russo's, clean the slate. Meet again and change your fate -' erases the memories of the first family with the second family *'Turn this clever spellcaster, Alex, into a puppetmaster -' turns a spellcaster (wizard) into a puppetmaster *'Build a puppet stage to earn a hefty wage -' creates an intricate puppet stage Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Recurring Cast * McKaley Miller as Talia Robinson * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman Guest Cast * Joely Fisher as Meg Robinson * James Urbaniak as Rob Robinson * Sammie Abrigo as Little Girl Trivia *This marks the final appearance of Talia. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes